1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of inspecting a semiconductor device or a photo device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some technologies of inspecting the semiconductor device or the photo device have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-224432 and 2013-019861).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-224432, a solar cell that is of the photo device is irradiated with LED light having a specific emission wavelength to emit photoluminescence light (hereinafter referred to as PL light) from the solar cell. The solar cell is inspected by detecting the emitted PL light. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-019861, the solar cell that is of the photo device is irradiated with pulse light to emit an electromagnetic wave. The photo device is inspected by detecting an emitted electromagnetic wave pulse.
In order to obtain more information on an inspection object, desirably the PL light and the electromagnetic wave can be inspected with an identical apparatus. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-224432, an LED (continuous light) is used as a light source, and a whole surface of the solar cell is irradiated with the LED. On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-019861, pulse light is used as the light source (specifically, a femtosecond laser), and the solar cell is irradiated with the spot-shape pulse light. That is, conventionally, the PL light differs from the electromagnetic wave in the light source and an irradiation mode. Therefore, in the case that a system that generates the PL light and a system that generates the electromagnetic wave are simply combined, two irradiation devices are required in one apparatus, which leads to a cost increase and enlargement of the apparatus.